Al patriarcado opresor le gusta esto
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Arles, como patriarca del santuario de la diosa Athena, tiene el deber de velar por la paz del mundo, valiéndose de su sabiduría y el apoyo de los santos de oro, pero la realidad es que la razón de su desvelo es alcanzar una utopía machista. Oneshot.


Hola a todos ustedes, jóvenes guerreros (¡Saint Seiya!), ustedes que por su amor a esta serie siempre lucharán (¡Saint Seiya!), usando su imaginación y su participación en las historias que más les gustan, es momento de ofrecerles esta historia en la que quedarán satisfechos y hasta unidos por su fuerza (¡Saint Seiya! ¡Pegasus hasta el final!).

**Al patriarcado opresor le gusta esto**

En lo alto del noble Santuario construido en honor a la diosa Athena se encontraba la alcoba en que residía el respetadísimo patriarca, el que se hacía llamar Arles, quien siempre procuraba mantener la ley y el orden entre los habitantes de los alrededores, si bien su manera de mantenerlos era un tanto... curiosa. La verdad era que el gran patriarca era machista hasta el tuétano. Su forma de legislar y mandar, si bien resultaba siempre efectiva, iba eternamente direccionada en hacer valer el estatus del hombre como ser superior en todos los sentidos y destinado a estar por encima en cualquier forma de jerarquía, mientras que las mujeres las consideraba como seres destinados a la sumisión, la obediencia y a mantener siempre contentos a los hombres. Tanta era la obsesión del gran patriarca que nunca se sentía a gusto al momento de decir que era el representante de Athena, pues más que una diosa que les pudiera guiar, la consideraba más bien una mujer de linaje que debería estar en la cocina o limpiando su cama, si bien con poderes especialmente elevados.

En ese momento el patriarca esperaba por la llegada de pueblerinos que quisieran pedirle consejo o que tomase acciones ante algún evento problemático de esos que nunca faltan, cuando llega Milo de Escorpio, el cual venía de África por cumplir una misión encomendada precisamente por el patriarca. Arles tenía la expectativa de que el informe dado por el santo dorado iba a resultar satisfactorio, realmente eso esperaba, y aun con su máscara era bastante notorio su entusiasmo.

─ ¿Qué tienes que contar, Milo? Dame detalles sobre la misión.

─ Gran patriarca, en mi misión por África estuve observando a la gente, y allí pude ver que los hombres siguen sobrados en su estatus social, además que en la mayoría de las tribus sigue en práctica que un solo hombre tenga a varias mujeres para que críen a sus hijos y mantengan la casa.

─ ¡Espléndido! Los tontos del mundo civilizado pensarán lo contrario, pero esas tribus saben cómo es que se conforma un hogar ─ expresa Arles con alegría ─ ¿Y qué tal la fauna? ¿Qué tal lo están llevando en esta época?

─ Pues los leones siguen reduciéndose en su número. Los cazadores furtivos no tienen piedad con ellos. Si los gobiernos de los países donde se encuentran las reservas no toman de inmediato medidas drásticas, tal vez terminen todos extintos en un par de décadas si acaso.

─ Y yo lamento esto mucho más que el mismísimo Aioria. Los leones son un grandioso ejemplo igual que los gorilas de que los machos son los más aptos para mandar.

─ Y también hay otra cosa ─ continúa Milo ─. Estuve estudiando a otros animales, en distintas zonas de aquel continente, y puede que esto no le agrade nada, pero a las hienas no las están tomando en cuenta los cazadores.

─ ¿Y eso qué tiene? ¿Qué tienen de interesante esos animales?

─ Pues que ellos tienen una jerarquía invertida. Es decir que en sus formas de sociedad son las hembras las que mandan. Las hienas y los elefantes se rigen por un sistema de matriarcado, al punto que los machos ni siquiera tienen derecho a acercarse la mayoría del tiempo, y tampoco son importantes en las decisiones de las manadas.

─ ¿Matriarcado? ¿Qué clase de aberración es esa? ─ se queja el patriarca furioso mientras tira su copa, haciéndola pedazos ─ Maldigo a los cazadores por dirigir sus rifles a los leones más que a las hienas, y también se tardan bastante para extinguir a los elefantes ¿Qué demonios tiene la gente en la cabeza para no verlo? Será que esperan que yo me haga cargo de todo.

─ ¿Y qué es lo que propone, excelencia?

─ Habrá que mandar una comitiva de soldados a algunas de las regiones y hacer lo siguiente: a los cazadores que matan leones los reprenderemos fuertemente, y a los que tengan más de cinco machos muertos directamente hay que asesinarlos. En cambio promovamos y premiemos a los que asesinen a los elefantes y las hienas. Tenemos que recobrar la normalidad en la región lo antes posible.

Milo se rasca la cabeza y se queda mirando al patriarca, dudoso de que en ese momento ande bien de la cabeza. Tal vez terminó hablando de más con aquella noticia, o bien podría haber retocado la cosa para que Arles no estuviese tan paranoico con su machismo.

─ Disculpe la intromisión, patriarca ─ aparece Máscara de Muerte con un periódico en las manos ─. Esta noticia sí que es graciosa. Es difícil creer que es verdad, pero mire nomás esto.

Arles toma con impaciencia el periódico y se pone a leer. Encuentra la reseña de un hombre que se metió en una concentración feminazi y sale con la camisa lavada y planchada, y encima con un emparedado recién hecho en su mano. Milo y Máscara de Muerte se quedan mirando al patriarca.

─ Milo, Máscara de Muerte, busquen a este cabrón y tráiganlo aquí, no importa hasta dónde tengan que ir.

─ ¿Acaso planea darle una armadura dorada? ─ dice Milo curioso.

─ ¿Una armadura dorada? ¡Ese cabrón merece que Athena le haga una armadura divina a la medida! Él sí que es un ejemplo de lo que un verdadero macho vernáculo debe hacer ─ Arles dobla el periódico y lo deja a un lado, y luego mira hacia la salida ─. Y por cierto, Cáncer, ¿no viste de casualidad a un repartidor de pizza?

─ Pues no, su Santidad ─ dice Máscara de Muerte rascándose la cabeza ─ ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

─ Porque hace casi dos horas que he ordenado una pizza, y hasta el momento no hay ni seña. No entiendo lo que está pasando, francamente.

Milo y Máscara de Muerte intercambian miradas, bastante confundidos.

* * *

**Casa de Aries**

Cinco repartidores yacían tirados en el suelo, quejándose de dolor y con cajas de pizza tiradas cerca de ellos, mientras que Mu estaba frente a ellos, con los brazos cruzados y un gesto bastante serio.

─ S-se-señor... Le hemos dicho que venimos encargados por el jefe de este sitio ─ dice uno de los repartidores.

─ Pues a mí nadie me ha notificado, y hasta que lo hagan, por aquí no pasa nadie ─ dice Mu sin perturbar en lo más mínimo su gesto.

Los repartidores suspiran decepcionados. Estaban en un serio problema, y ninguno de ellos podría regresar a riesgo de que los despidan. Y Mu firme como buen protector de la primera casa de los caballeros dorados.

**Fin**

* * *

Inspiración casi totalmente sacada de los memes de Saint Seiya, aunque la mayoría probablemente haya notado ese detalle. En todo caso me alegra haber pasado por aquí después de tanto tiempo, y ojalá que esto les haya gustado.

Hasta otra


End file.
